Lezley Stories 3 A Rain Of Flash Backs
by lezley'swritterduh
Summary: At the age of thirteen Lezley is haunted by her memories from the past, This is only a side effect to her growning up. Why does Snape want to talk to her?


**Lezley stories 3**

**A rain of flash backs**

_"_**S**_ir! What is the meaning of this?"_

_"I said be still! It will all be clear soon." he got down on to his knees and pulled down my trousers. I soon then realized what was happening. "Professor! No, please no!" I begged but begging didn't get me too far he then took off his own trousers and removed the thick, black cloak that rested on his shoulders. Sealing my mouth shut he began to move closer."Not a word miss Weasley or you will cease to exist. Your poor parents will hear of how you, accidentally, blew yourself up experimenting with dangerous spells don't worry."_

"Ah!" I woke up with a jolt. Cold and scared. What's happening to me? I thought as I looked around. "Mum?" She nodded. Her smile was welcoming "It's just a side affect of being a psychic dear. It means your going on to the next stage of your powers." I sighed. "how many stages are there?" I asked sarcastically. She laughed. "Four. Reading minds and soon seeing what others see. Then it's levitating, then teleporting." Mom kissed my forehead and when she left I almost fell instantly asleep.

_"Your eyes?" He whispered. "My. Eyes, sir?" he frowned. "Why are your eyes like that? Why can't I see my reflection, in your eyes?" at first I didn't know what he was talking about, but then he leaned forward and held the back of my head. I knew then that he was using it as a excuse to move closer. He continued to stare until finally I felt his lips on my cheek. I began to rock slightly and my eye's drooped. "You think your tired now?" he said smiling as he slid his hand down my neck, to my back, and held my waist. "Just wait until we're finished."_

I woke again and wiped the sweat from my face. It's going to be a long night.

_The next day Draco wanted me to keep a secret. "Swear you wont tell anyone!" I laughed "If your so worried I'll tell just cast a secret spell. Here." he gave me his wand and I pointed it to my heart. "Just hold it here and say Fidelius." Draco took back his wand and whispered Fidelius. "Good now whisper your secret." _

_"I know someone who likes you. It's Connor." I knew he wanted to say something else. Flash, "Why did I say Connor. He does like her but, so do I!", flash._

I smiled in my sleep that night. This memory was one of my favorites, it was the day I found out that both Connor and Draco liked me. The next morning the flash backs kept coming. I relived most of my life in two hours. By which time I had heard Harry had arrived, came to the leaky cauldron by night bus. Ron told Harry all about the trip to Egypt that I wasn't aloud to go to because I was having an affair with my potions teacher, which I wasn't! Me, Connor and Draco sat together again. After a while though Draco fell asleep leaving me and Connor finally alone. We had our first kiss and we didn't stop kissing until the train jolted to a stop. Draco awoke shouting "What's going on!" we sat and waited as it got colder. Ten minuets later the train gained warmth and started to move. Snape came in to check on us "Every one alright?" we all nodded "Good, just to let you know Mr. Potter has fainted and is slowly recovering." Draco burst into laughter when he left. "No way!" he shouted still laughing.

We finally arrived at Hogwarts. The feast was just as delicious as before and the announcement of dementors patrolling the grounds had us all in scare but I knew I could only get better from there. Naturally I was wrong, there was one more event to difficult the night further. The fat lady wouldn't let us into our common room. She wanted to prove to us that she could sing before we entered, and I could tell that the night would drag on. I was right, the boys were having a ball next door while us girls tried to sleep. It was well past midnight when the boys settled in for the night.

_"Miss Weasley!" I knew that voice. I turned to see professor Snape stood in the door way of Gryffindor common room. "A word." I frowned "No sir, two words. Go away!"_

_"Now!" I followed. When outside he looked frustrated. "What! I'm busy." I asked. "Your no longer under death threat, because I can't threaten someone who isn't afraid of me." my face relaxed, my eyes widened. I'm free! I'M FREE! I jumped up and kissed Snape full on the lips before realizing what I did. "Again that was a mistake. Nothing more." Snape smiled. "Of course."_

Another one, again no sleep only flash backs. This one reminded me, what would professor Snape try this year. He's not usually this quiet. It had to be at least six in the morning the sun was coming up and I had to try to sleep. The next morning I fell asleep in Divination. I wasn't the only one, when I was awake I could see Ron wasn't. Then it was Care of Magical Creatures with Hadgrid. Draco was being unfair, Hermione wasn't even talking to him and he still annoyed them. "Dementor! Dementor!" Draco shouted taunting Harry. "Dray stop it!" I shouted he just shrugged his shoulders and turned away. Harry got to fly on a hippogriff and Draco was attacked by the same hippogriff. At lunch Draco wouldn't stop going on about his arm. "If it weren't for madam Ponfrey another minuet or two I would of, would of lost my arm." He was bragging. "Come on Dray that's not what happened we were all there." I said hoping that he would come to senses, but you can't convince that boy to do anything.

After lunch we had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin let us fight our fears with bogrets unfortunately me, Connor and Draco didn't get to fight ours. Ron, Hermione, Connor, Draco and Ginnie all went to the village and me and Harry got to stay at Hogwarts because we didn't have permission. I stayed in the paved courtyard with Fred and George who were handing out fliers to the remaining students saying. "Coming two years! Weasley products. Fever Fudges, Puking pastels etc. Get you out of class when ever you want!"

"Um, guys if it's coming in two years, why tell people now?" They both smiled. "Ah little sis, you are only thirteen." George said calmly. I puzzled "Yes?" they turned back around. "That's why you don't understand!" Fred said rolling his eyes and George tutted. "OK?" I whispered turning around and making my way to the common room.

They all got back and we walked to Gryffindor common room but there was a line. "What's going on?" Connor asked trying to look over the crowed of students. "I don't know." Ginnie pushed her way through the crowed to the golden trio behind us shouting "The fat lady, she's gone!" Flash, Suddenly I could see the door, it had three slash marks through it and the fat lady was no where to be found, Flash! "I did it!" Connor looked down. "Did what?"

"I could see through someone else's eyes. I didn't even have to place my hands on my temples! It was amazing." I hugged him tightly exited that I could finally sleep until next year. Suddenly professor Filch spotted the fat lady in an African picture hiding behind a hippo. "Eye's like the devil! It's him headmaster, the one they all talk about! He's here somewhere in the castle. SIRIUS BLACK!" the fat lady screamed before ducking behind the hippo again.

Professor Dumbledore sent us to the great hall, there we slept for the night whilst they searched the common room and the castle for Sirius Black. The next morning we had DADA but Snape was teaching the class. I couldn't even look at him let alone work, "Hay Lezley if your reading my thoughts right now look at me." I could hear Draco in my mind, again without placing my hands to my temples. I looked over at him and saw him looking back I continued to read. "Snape is boring how about after class we go down to the lake, just for fun. Me, you and Connor?" I nodded excepting his request, and stopped reading. It was freezing outside, but we had fun. I still couldn't believe how much we had all changed since last year. We were all cute and chubby last year and now we were all grown up, and I must say that the guys were more attractive.

Later whilst every one else went to Hogsmead, as well as Harry, Connor told me Snape wanted to see me. "What does he want now?" I sighed kissing Connor on the lips and the heading down to potions class. I knocked on the door and heard his low voice say "Enter." I pushed open the old mahogany door and saw the man sorting through his potions. "Sit." he snarled. Sitting in the nearest chair I watched him placing potions back in alphabetical order. "You're probably wondering why you are here, am I right?" he asked now turning and sitting at his desk. "Yes sir." He smiled menacingly. "You're here because I want to know why." He was confusing me. "What have I done?" Snape stood and slowly made his way closer. My heart pounded harder and faster. "Why it is that you act strangely, how you and can communicate to Mr. Malfoy without saying or doing anything, but I already know the answer." Why did he need me there then! "You're a psychic Lezley, are you not?" I sat still. "I have, specialties." His chest jolted which was Snape's way of laughing. "How far?" He asked, itching to know more.

"Stage two, sir." His smile dropped "So you have talents." He watched as I looked up and smirked. "And I suppose you have been trained in Oclemency?" I shook my head. "What is Oclemency sir?" He smirked and turned around. He shuffled through the book shelf before finally throwing a book at me. The book was titled, "The Power of Oclemency." As I flicked through the pages Snape opened the door, indicating that it was time to leave.

Spring shortly came and we had Divination's class. Again, sat next to my boys I was slowly falling asleep. I had been staying up reading that Oclemency book, apparently if I don't learn this other psychics would be able to read my mind and Oclemency helps psychics stop this from happening. After class I saw Draco running past me on the wooden bridge. "Draco! What happened? Were you teasing people again?" I nodded still holding his nose, this boy gets what he deserves. "Who was it this time?" He looked up with fire in his eyes "Granger." He growled I rolled my eyes and took him to the hospital wing. Night fell and the golden trio weren't back, and seeing as it was a full moon my powers weren't working. Suddenly me, Connor and Draco could here screaming and howling. "It's just the first years messing around." Draco whispered but the fear in his expression was enough to know he was lying.

The next day we were all going home, but not before Harry got a new broom. Not just any broom, a firebolt! He had a test drive before we got on the train. Again I sat with the usual people. "So. Sirius Black was Potter's god father all along. Huh." Draco whispered. The idiots were thinking so much I could smell rubber burning. "Don't strain yourselves!" Draco snapped we all laughed.


End file.
